epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 32: Classical Composers vs Modern Rappers
This was somewhat out of the blue, only getting the idea this morning. I wanted to do more justice to Tupac and Eminem, and Bach and Beethoven, as well as Kanye West, so here I guess. But Mozart gets no justice, he smeels. Beat: I used the Shaka vs Caesar beat but this also works well Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! BEETHOVEN! BACH! AND MOZART! VERSUS! EMINEM! KANYE WEST AND TUPAC! BEGIN! Classical Musicians: Take a seat, boys, and give me your full silence, Cause you’re all about to get the Beethoven Virus! When we compose, we rock the whole shit live! Your best rhymes come packed in plastic at Best Buy! I exterminate vermin haters, call me German Terminator! Determining the worthiness of these verbal perpetrators! We’re the bees that make the honey, the real Young Money! You bagatelles are too high strung to beat us, sunnies! So brace yourselves as I start a whole movement, And take a shit that’ll have a better impact than your music! Just lose it! The act! Before I rain a curse down on these Africans, Fuck you over harder than Ray J and Miss Kardashian! While you take the West Side, we dominate the German Nation! We be Chopin! Demonstratin’! Real Gs! Why you Haydn? Rappers: The name’s Kanye West, I try my Kanye Best, Putting these Kanye Pests through the true Kanye Test! A mean motherfucker needing no introduction, Whupping daddy’s bitch right in his little miss’s Tuffet. Yo dogs! It’s Tupac! The best guy from the West side, Yell at a deaf guy, rep right, get laid! Thug life! Rap’s overtaking the mainstream, from Biggie to Jay-Z, Listen to pasties? You must be crazy! That’s our crowd, lately. Let’s slap those wigs off, knock them outta their pantyhose, Make these ladies eat more shit than Mozart wrote! No one man should ever have to listen to a musician, Who couldn’t hear his own shit if he was burned with it! So go back to Germany, while these niggas rule Paris! You rap about as well as my dad could ever parent! Classical Musicians: Your idiosyncrasies are more numerous than my symphonies! These famous brainless idiots want a challenge? Leave it to me! When we work together, we compose a historical masterpiece! We’ll have you beat like Tchaikovsky in relevance quite naturally! So let’s put our heads together! Make a real Killuminati! And have the naughty raunchy ungodly ménage à trois beat! First, we bring the Rhapsody! Then lift up in a crescendo! Then Fortissimo! Easy, though! Now, we hit with the Tremolo! Remember the Troppo! Got it! Never overdo it! We’ve got the verse! In unison! Alright, men, jump to it! Mama, Eminem just killed a verse! Overshot it, now it’s dead! Heard your Encore, had a Relapse, hit Rock Bottom, Curtain Call, the end! Apologize to your mother while Kanye’s goes Heartless, collapse! Replaced with a Gold Digger, Bound 2 a plastic Barbie ass! Tupac, hologram, shot down in a sunroof in an intersection! Events? Two women rejected his affection, bullets in his direction! Altogether! Take a bow! Curtains are closing, we’re out now! Go tell your bitches you just witnessed a classical beatdown! Rappers: Oh, you done fucked up now! You try hards took this way too far! Let’s show these Debussy pussies how the pros spit bars! Beat these master race white keys in the name of Elise! Eminem, you the Rap God! Yeah, lay some mustard on the beat! Wigged bigots with the spit to diminish the God of the rap division? Bitches, you’re about to witness the illest villain to ever be living! Ask my baby, I’m crazy, any lady fucking with Shady’s sent Space Bound! From the Bernard to the Wolf, no bitches are safe when Slim’s around! Sebastian, you fatass, you wanna talk about killin’ a line? I’d show you my whole discography, if it weren’t for your vision decline! Amadeus can’t rock me, too busy blowin’ on daddy’s cock, see, Can you play a song with it? A little Requiem D. Minor, and we’re talking. Beethoven, you drunkard, a fuckin’ Missa Solemnis, and up tight, The most tragic fagotto blower I’ve had to reference since Columbine, Now I’m done. Now for us to wrap it up like we just played the greatest show! You tried to make us Diminuendo, but your verse ended like fellatio! Now we out! We just played the Piano Trio, up one! For sure! The Kings are done! Call this Open Fire, cause you just got burned! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? MUNKITTA6! AWESOME RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Rappers Composers Category:Blog posts